iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Seven: Legacies
Physical Enhancements Seven has increased agility, strength, speed, senses, resistance, durability, stamina, flexibility, and dexterity. Telekinesis Like all Garde, Marina/Seven possesses the ability to move objects by mind. Submari Seven can breathe underwater, a Legacy she develops when she almost drowns in a lake pushed by Bonita, a girl from Santa Teresa. She later uses it to find Eight's Chest at the bottom of a lake in India. When Eight, Ella, and Marina accidentally teleport into the Gulf of Aden, she uses this Legacy to find the Loralite deposit at the bottom. Noxen Seven is able to see in the dark, although not clearly, as her sight in the dark compares to that in the light produced by a dimly lit candle. She initially uses this Legacy while searching the church in Santa Teresa at night to find her Chest. Later, she uses this to navigate Dulce Base after the power is cut. Recupero Seven can heal living things including Loric, humans, animals, plants, and herself. This Legacy is able to remove Ra's augmentations from a person. She must be touching the organism for her Legacy to work. She describes her Legacy as icy energy that spreads from herself into her patient. Initially, she believes she can only heal plant life, but when Ella is injured in her fight with other girls at the convent, Marina is able to heal her. She later heals a cat, which she names Legacy, as well as Héctor's mother of Parkinson's disease. During the Battle of Santa Teresa, she successfully attempts to heal herself, but learns she cannot heal the dead after she tries to revive Héctor. Outside of Dulce Base, she heals John of a bullet wound after meeting him. She heals Eight of a wound inflicted by Ra after taking him out of range of Ra's Dreynen. She unsuccessfully tries to heal Eight after he saves Nine from Five. When attempting to heal Nine after his amputation, she touches Ra, which causes him pain. She quickly tells John that Ra's augmentations reacted badly to her healing, allowing John to finish off Ra. When escaping Ra's compound to get Nine to safety, she heals Six so that she can help John with Ra. Glacen Discovered in the events of The Fall of Five. Seven can lower the surrounding temperature, freeze water instantly, and create constructs of ice. Usually, Marina creates icicles that shoot up from the ground when not focusing on creating any particular object. She develops this Legacy when attempting to heal Eight, only to feel the healing energy turn deadly in her, manifesting her ice Legacy. She viciously attacks Five with her new Legacy. She uses this Legacy to keep herself, Six, and Nine cool as they trek back out of the Everglades. When a guy at a diner tries to make a move on her, she freezes his arm. When discovered by a Mog scouting team outside the Florida compound, she freezes the river water between their boats to allow Nine to run over to them and silence them. She nearly freezes Six's arm off while watching Five leave Eight's body to them. She uses this Legacy to excavate a large amount of dirt to set a trap for Ra near the Sanctuary. Recently, Marina has used her Cryokinesis to create twin daggers when she is getting ready to fight.